One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming device.
In the related art, there is a known an image forming device using a continuous paper like a roll paper, which includes: a paper feeding unit adapted to feed the continuous paper, a winding unit adapted wind up the continuous paper, and an image forming unit adapted to form an image on the continuous paper conveyed from the paper feeding unit to the winding unit.
In this kind of the image forming device, the device is put back to a reference state per job, and also adjustment processing to discharge toner is performed in order to replace deteriorated developer. However, since the continuous paper is moved in a conveyance direction even during such a period, a wasted blank space portion (waste) may be included between jobs.
In contrast, to reduce generation of a wasted paper between the jobs, proposed is a control unit that determines whether to provide a white space between jobs in accordance with a mode of a second job subsequent to a first job (refer to JP 2015-212051 A).
Meanwhile, in an image forming device using a continuous paper, it is difficult for a user to preliminarily grasp a consumption amount of the paper relative to a job that is to be executed.